the_master_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed Band
Unnamed Band '''tentatively known as '''The Great Unknown (TGU) was formed in December 2014 by Trevor, Chris and Jacob. It added members Jes and CJ in early 2015 before disbanding on November 5, 2015. The Early Days The inception of the band occurred when Chris met Jes sometime in the first semester of 2014 at Salem State. Chris in turn contacted Trevor who contacted Jacob, with interest in recording a demo to send to Jes to recruit her for the band. It was during this time that Bitter Minds had only recently ended, leaving much of CJ's recording equipment at Jacobs house. Jacob brought CJ's interface to Chris' house and they recorded a demo of All I Wanted by Paramore. Jes and CJ join As a result of the demo, Jes agreed to join the band. As the band began to work on new tracks, Jacob mentioned CJ, who could join as a guitarist/keyboard player, and was the owner of recording equipment that they could use to record their tracks. By the time they released their first on in March/April 2015 CJ and Jes were both official members of the band contributing on all future tracks composed by the band. The Spring After recording three songs within a short time frame, Jacob went on a 10 day cruise to Bermuda in late May. During this time the band continued to be active. Working on early demos to still unreleased songs such as Jes' Song. The Summer On June 24, 2015 the band played their first gig at the Stage Fort Park gazebo infront of a crowd of around 20-30 people. They played a three track set with the songs Weakness, Stay With Me (Sam Smith cover), and Out Of My Skin. Following the first gig, in early July Chris went on a 3 week trip to Portugal. During this time Trevor, Jacob and CJ worked on a new song which would become known as Without You. Chris returned on July 24, the band spent the day practicing for their next gig, which occurred on July 25 at Lynnwoods Amphitheater. They performed under the name "The Great Unknown." They hit the stage at 4:05 and played a 30 minute set consisting of songs 3 o'clock, Weakness, Without You, Stay With Me and Out Of My Skin. Their next and final show would be played the following Sunday on August 2, at Niko's house. The band played a 5 song set to a crowd of 10-15 people. They played 3 o'clock, Weakness, Without You, Stay With Me and Dark House (Katy Perry Cover). This would be the bands final show, and the final time Jes performed with the band. Jacob went to California on August 18 until August 30, during this time the band remained dormant. The Fall of Unnamed Band The band reunited in mid-September and recorded 2 songs between mid-September and mid-October. One being the 9 minute song "New Jam" and the other being named "Acoustic". Both were working titles. During this time Jes had seemingly cut off contact with the other members and was failing to show up at practices, citing prior engagements and traffic. This culminated on October 18 when Jes announced to the band via Facebook message that she was no longer interested in playing with the band. Wanting to salvage the band and continue playing and find a new singer, CJ contacted Allys boyfriend with the hopes that she would join the band. Mike, her boyfriend, politely declined citing reasons as she is very busy with school, preparing for college, and cheerleading. Jacob was disinterested in playing with Ally due to the fact that this would inevitably change the band into a pop band. At this point Chris wanted Jacob out of the band, stating "he doesn't want to find a new singer." On 11/5/15, Chris suggested that the band practice on Monday 11/9/15, to which Jacob responded "I quit." CJ then told Chris that he was not interested in being a member of his new band, but would record and play as a session musician if they need them, most likely saying this because of Chris' begging. Later that day on 11/5/15 Chris announced to Trevor and CJ that Liam would be joining as the bands bassist, most likely due to the fact that he is friends with Ally and Chris is hellbent on having a female singer for the band. This large lineup change signified the true end of Unnamed Band. The new band forming from this will undoubtedly have a terrible name that Chris came up with, but as of now, they are known simply as Unnamed Band 2. It is rumored that The Great Unknown may re-emerge after 12/25/15, all updates concerning Unnamed Band/TGU will be redirected to Unnamed Band 3 unless Jes returns, which is unlikely. In December 2015 Jes messaged CJ asking if he would produce a few songs for her. This is the last that has ever been heard from Jes as of 12/31. Discography The EP On November 7, 2015, the finished material, released under the title "The EP" was released on bandcamp for free. https://the-great-unknown.bandcamp.com/ All lyrics written by Jes. # Weakness '- 3:18 (Jacob/CJ) # '''3 O'Clock '- 4:51 (Jes) # '''Out Of My Skin - 3:17 (Jes) # Without You - 3:51 (Trevor) Unfinished Album ' This album was what the band had been working on for their entire existence. The tracks which were going to included are as follows. All lyrics written by Jes # '''3 O'Clock '- 4:51 (Jes) # '''Out Of My Skin - 3:17 (Jes) # Weakness '''- 3:18 (CJ/Jacob) # '''Without You - 3:51 (Trevor) # New Jam* - 9:38 (Trevor, Jacob, Chris, CJ) # Acoustic* - 3:58 (Trevor/CJ) The following songs were planned to be on the album but were never recorded. # Jes' Song* # Uncommon # Different State of Mind * Indicates a song without an official name. Members Chris * Drums (December 2014 - November 2015) Trevor * Guitar (December 2014 - November 2015) Jacob * Bass (December 2014 - November 2015) Jes * Vocals (February 2015 - October 2015) * Rhythm Guitar (on 3 o'clock) (February 2015) CJ * Guitar (February 2015 - November 2015) * Keyboards (February 2015 - November 2015)